L'erreur est humaine
by Julie et Marine
Summary: Si Sam avait quitté le SGC soudainement...
1. Chapter 1

**Titre: **L'erreur est humaine  
**Auteurs:** Julie et Marine  
**Rating:** tout public  
**Catégorie: **romance  
**Personnages:** Ceux de SG1  
**Disclaimer:** « La série Stargate SG1 ne nous appartient pas. Nous ne faisons qu'emprunter les personnages un petit moment, mais nous promettons de les rendre plus tard. Nous ne touchons aucune somme d'argent pour cette histoire. Ce n'est qu'un divertissement.»

Sam était confortablement installée dans son canapé, lorsque la sonnette de la porte d'entrée retentie. Il était tout juste 15h30 et elle n'attendait aucune visite.

Elle ouvrit la porte souriant à son visiteur. Seulement, son expression si joyeuse fit place à un visage fermé. La jeune femme ne s'attendait pas à ce que ce soit quelqu'un de son « passé ».

X (souriant) : bonjour ma chérie

S : papa ! Qu'est-ce qui t'amène ?

Ja : tu ne me laisses pas entrer ?

Sam s'écarta pour le laisser passer, un peu ennuyée par cette surprise.

S : tu ne m'as pas répondu ! Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

Ja : tu es bien amère Sam

S : quoi ? Je devrais peut-être te sauter dans les bras ? ça fait presque 2 ans que je ne t'ai pas vu et tu débarques comme ça dans ma vie après tout ce temps !

Ja : je travaillais Sam, tu le sais, t'es injuste !

S (élevant le ton) : je suis injuste ! T'as jamais été là pour moi aussi longtemps que je m'en souvienne, j'avais besoin de toi il y a 18 mois mais encore une fois j'ai dû me débrouiller seule.

Ja : bon sang Sam, j'ai toujours fait ce qui me paraissait être le mieux pour toi et ton frère…

S : eh bien tu t'es trompé ! Maintenant si t'es venu pour savoir si j'allais bien tu peux repartir, je me porte comme un charme !

Ja (hésitant) : justement… si je suis là c'est aussi pour te demander ton aide. Le SGC à besoin de toi.

S (riant froidement) : je m'en doutais tu ne fais jamais rien de désintéressé, n'est-ce pas ?

Mais ça m'est égale, je ne fais plus partie du SGC, qu'ils se débrouillent.

Ja : enfin Sam, la vie de tes amis est en jeu.

S : désolé de te décevoir mais j'ai tiré un trait sur le passé.

Ja : je comprends que tu m'en veuilles mais ils n'y sont pour rien.

S : écoutes j'ai autre chose à faire alors si t'as rien d'autre à me dire tu sais où est la porte dit-elle en commençant à gravir l'escalier.

Jacob fit de même et se retrouva dans une chambre d'enfant. Un petit garçon de 10 mois se tenait debout dans le lit.

S (le prenant dans ses bras) : t'as faim mon ange, hein ?! Maman va préparer ton biberon.

Ja : c'est… c'est ton fils ?

S : qu'est-ce que tu fais encore là ?

Ja : répond moi Sam !

S : oui

Ja : comment s'appelle t-il ?

S : Matt, Mattew Carter

Ja : il te ressemble beaucoup. Mais pourquoi ne m'as-tu rien dit ?

S : oh j'ai essayé il y a 18 mois mais t'étais trop occupé ! Dit-elle sur la défensive.

Ja (coupable) : je suis désolé ! C'est pour lui que t'as quitté le SGC ?

S : en partie, oui.

Ja : où est son père ?

S (fuyant vers la cuisine) : il n'y a pas de père !!

Ja : comment ça ?

S : ça ne te regarde pas !

La jeune femme s'affairait pour préparer le repas de son fils qui commençait à s'agiter dans ses bras. Entre son père qui réapparaissait et la bombardait de questions, et son fils qui était grognon, ce n'était vraiment pas sa journée. Vivement que tout rentre dans l'ordre pensa t-elle.

Elle glissa la tétine du biberon dans la bouche de Matt et se retourna vers Jacob.

S : je ne viendrais pas au SGC, alors si ça t'ennui pas, j'aimerai que tu t'en ailles !

Le vieil homme n'ajouta rien et pris la direction de la porte. Seulement, il soupira de tristesse et de culpabilité. Elle allait devoir le suivre et puisque ce n'était pas de gré, ce serait de force. Il regrettait de devoir en venir là mais des vies étaient en jeu et elle seule pouvait les aider.

A suivre...


	2. Chapter 2

Merci pour vos reviews! Il est vrai que la fin est prévisible mais nous sommes shipper donc c'est normal lol!!

**Même jour,**

**Tard dans la nuit**

Jacob entra à pas de loup chez sa fille, se dirigea dans sa chambre et lui injecta un somnifère afin qu'elle ne se réveille pas. Il fit de même avec Matt. Puis il leur prit quelques affaires à tous les deux avant de prendre la route vers le SGC.

Plusieurs heures plus tard, Sam commença à émerger, elle ouvrit les yeux avec difficulté tandis que sa tête la lançait affreusement. Elle constata qu'elle était dans une voiture, son père au volant et apercevait au loin la montagne où elle passait, jadis, toutes ses journées et toutes ses nuits, vacances ou non.

S (criant) : je t'avais dis que je ne voulais pas y aller. Tu m'as drogué. Et Matt ? S'inquiéta t-elle de ne pas le voir déjà réveillé.

Ja : il va bien ! Tu n'as pas voulu m'écouter, il a bien fallut que je trouve un autre moyen de t'y amener !

S : je veux rentrer. Tu ne peux pas m'obliger à retravailler pour l'armée.

Ja : on pari ? Tiens-toi tranquille maintenant, ou je vais être obligé de te remettre sous sédatif.

Tout ce que t'auras à faire c'est de réparer la porte ensuite tu pourras rentrer chez toi.

Il ne reçut aucune réponse de sa fille. Celle-ci fixait alternativement son fils et la route. Elle ne décrocha plus aucun mot jusqu'à leur arrivée à Cheyenne Mountain.

Alors qu'ils s'apprêtaient à rentrer en salle de briefing, Sam tenait son fils contre son cœur, il commençait à avoir faim. Elle avait le regard noir et n'adressa la parole à personne quand elle entra finalement dans la pièce.

Le général Hammond la salua mais n'obtint aucune réponse. SG1 était sous le choc de la revoir surtout avec un bébé. Et Janet baissa les yeux sous le regard accusateur de Sam.

La jeune femme prit un siège en silence.

H (souriant) : content de vous revoir major !

S (laconique) : je ne suis plus major ni même dans l'armée, veuillez m'appelez docteur.

H : comme vous voulez docteur. Merci d'avoir accepté de venir nous aider.

S : je n'ai rien accepté du tout, Jacob nous a drogué mon fils et moi et conduit jusqu'ici. Dit-elle d'un ton froid, glacial même.

Elle avait sciemment appelé son père par son prénom lui signifiant que dorénavant il n'était plus rien pour elle.

Tout le monde était sous le choc des révélations. Sam qui refusait d'aider ses anciens collègues et qui a un enfant, Jacob qui enlevait sa fille, l'ancien major qui nomme son cher papa par son prénom… bref ils se croyaient tous dans la quatrième dimension.

H (étonné) : Jacob ??

Ja : désolé Georges mais Sam était tout sauf coopérative. Qu'importe ce que je proposais, elle refusait catégoriquement de venir. J'avais pas le choix !

S : qui te dit que je vais plus t'aider maintenant ? Qu'est-ce que vous allez faire pour que je coopère cette fois ? Me faire du chantage ? Me prendre mon fils ?

Car vous avez déjà fait beaucoup n'est-ce pas ? Janet n'aurait jamais rompu sa promesse sauf si vous lui avez ordonné de vous donner mon adresse qu'elle était seule à posséder. Vous avez envoyer Jacob en pensant m'amadouer ensuite il m'a drogué et kidnappé. Alors quelle est la suite du programme si je refuse toujours ? La torture ? Dit-elle en colère

Teal'c et Daniel étaient ébahi face aux comportements des militaires et à la réaction de Sam. Elle n'avait plus rien de la jeune femme aimante et prête à tout pour le SGC, non, elle avait changé. Elle était déterminée, elle s'était crée un masque, une sorte d'armure pour la protéger. Elle avait l'air plus distante, plus inaccessible.

Mattew commença à pleurer. Ce petit bonhomme d'ordinaire extrêmement calme et silencieux manifestait sa présence et son mécontentement envers la situation. Sam commença à se lever pour aller chercher de quoi nourrir son fils. Alors qu'elle arrivait à la porte son père l'interpella.

Ja (sévère) : assieds-toi Sam

S : Mattew a faim, j'espère que t'as pris de quoi le nourrir avant de nous enlever dit-elle sarcastique.

Ja : je regrette, mais je n'ai pas vraiment eu le temps de prendre ce qu'il fallait dans tes placards ! Rétorqua t-il d'un ton qui se voulait sans réplique. Mais cela n'effraya guère sa fille.

S : fantastique je n'ai même pas un biberon et des petits pots pour lui, c'est vraiment fantastique dit-elle en se rasseyant

Ja : j'ai juste prit son sac à langer dans sa chambre.

S : au moins j'ai quelques couches, des lingettes et des vêtements ! Dit-elle en retournant s'asseoir à sa place.

Le petit pleurait toujours. Sam le mit sur la table de réunion en position assise alors qu'elle relevait son T-shirt, se moquant des personnes présentes. Elle fit passer son sein gauche par-dessus le morceau de tissus qui l'emprisonnait jusqu'à présent, elle positionna son fils de telle manière qu'il puisse se nourrir. Il téta avec appétit.

D : Sam ? Qu'est-ce que vous faites ?

S : ça me parait clair Daniel ! Je nourris Mattew.

D : quel âge a-t-il ?

S : 10 mois répondit-elle en souriant.

D : je comprends mieux le pourquoi de votre départ. Mais ce qui reste flou c'est pourquoi avoir coupé les ponts avec nous. Je veux dire, vous auriez très bien pu continuer à travailler ici à mi-temps et ne plus aller sur le terrain ou quitter le SGC sans pour autant nous oublier.

S : j'avais mes raisons dit-elle en fixant Jack qui baissa les yeux mal à l'aise.

D : j'en doute pas mais l'amitié et le travail sont 2 choses différentes. Nous ne vous aurions pas juger, ni même posé de question, mais disparaître du jour au lendemain, ça je ne vous en serais jamais cru capable !

S (élevant le ton) : je vous ai dit que j'avais mes raisons.

J : c'est de ma faute n'est-ce pas ? Vous seriez resté, sans ce qui s'est passé ? Je suis désolé d'avoir été aussi froid. Mais vous semblez heureuse avec votre…famille dit-il amère.

S (criant): quoi qu'est-ce que vous croyez ? Que c'est le paradis peut-être ? J'ai tout perdu à cause de vous !

à suivre...


	3. Chapter 3

_Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews!! C'est une petite suite aujourd'hui!! lol_

* * *

J : doucement Carter ! L'informa t-il sévère. Et je ne vous ai rien fait !

S : vous voulez que je vous rafraîchisse la mémoire ? Vous vous êtes comporté comme le dernier des salauds !

J : je croyais avoir été clair, je ne veux plus en entendre parler !

S : mais moi je vais parler pour une fois ! Ce que vous avez appelé « erreur » il y a 18 mois, moi je l'ai appeler « Mattew »

J (blanchissant) : vous voulez dire que ce bébé est… je suis son père.

S (froide) : vous êtes son géniteur ça ne fait aucun doute mais vous ne serez jamais son père.

J (élevant le ton) : mais c'est mon fils

S (idem) : je ne vous laisserai jamais vous approcher de lui ! Vous détruisez tout ceux qui vous sont proches, vous m'avez brisée colonel O'Neill, et je jure devant Dieu que je ne vous laisserai pas lui faire le moindre mal. Si un jour il veut vous connaître alors je le laisserai mais tant qu'il ne sera pas en âge de prendre cette décision, vous ne serez rien pour lui.

J : vous n'avez pas le droit de faire ça ! Dit-il en se levant et s'approchant dangereusement d'elle.

S : bien sûr que si, j'ai tous les droits ! Je suis sa mère ! Vous avez fait vos choix il y a 18 mois alors assumez ! Moi j'ai fait le choix de garder mon bébé et je ne vous demande rien.

Voyant que la discussion dérapait le général s'interposa.

H : on se calme ! Colonel retournez vous asseoir ! Colonel c'est un ordre !

Jack s'exécuta, toujours en colère.

H : si je comprends bien, vous et le colonel O'Neill avez eu une liaison ?

S : pas exactement siffla t-elle entre ses dents.

H : donc vous pourriez être envoyé en cour martiale tout les deux.

S (souriant méchamment) : lui peut-être, moi non !

H : en quel honneur ? Dit-il surpris

S : j'ai été assez crédule pour croire mon supérieur une nuit mais je ne suis pas stupide, j'ai prit des dispositions par la suite. J'ai continué a travailler sur le projet porte des étoiles mais seulement quand le président souhaitait vraiment ma présence, en échange j'ai obtenu une sorte d'immunité concernant la naissance de Matt. Vous pouvez vérifier si vous le souhaitez !

H : et si vous nous racontiez enfin les raisons de votre départ ! Enfin, d'après ce qu'on comprend c'est que vous deux, dit-il en désignant tour à tour Sam et Jack, avez partagé le même lit une nuit et que s'est-il passé par la suite ? Tous autant que nous sommes, nous avons toujours su qu'il y avait quelque chose entre vous deux. Votre relation ne s'était jamais limitée à celle d'un supérieur et de son second ou à celle de deux amis. Vous saviez aussi que je n'aurais jamais alerter nos supérieurs alors pourquoi n'avoir pas tenté cette histoire ?

S (hargneuse) : demandez-le lui, dit-elle en se rhabillant difficilement alors que son fils dormait tendrement dans ses bras.

J : je voulais la protéger

S : je suis bien assez grande pour ça

D : racontez-nous depuis le début, s'il vous plait

Sam entama son récit.

A suivre…


	4. Chapter 4

_Merci pour vos reviews, voilà la raison du comportement de Sam!_

* * *

**_Flash-back_**

**Planète P5X975**

Une lutte acharnée venait de voir le jour. Les torris et les goaul'd se livraient une lutte sans merci. Teal'c et Daniel avaient réussi à regagner la porte et par la même la Terre sous l'ordre du colonel O'Neill.

Ce dernier et le major Carter avaient trouvé refuge dans la forêt, bien qu'ils savaient que le répit serait de courte durée. La planète était infestée de Jaffas et la porte était bien gardée. Le seul espoir était qu'un vaisseau vienne les secourir mais ils savaient qu'il faudrait plusieurs jours de trajet même si leurs alliés poussaient les moteurs à fond et utilisaient l'hyperespace.

Ils étaient donc condamnés à mourir, enfin le pensaient-ils.

Ils étaient épuisés, ne pouvaient pas faire de feu pour se réchauffer et avaient le moral plus bas que terre.

Le « couple » avait commencé à discuter de ce qu'ils regrettaient, de ce qu'ils auraient aimés faire avant de mourir, un peu de leur vie personnelle et une chose en entraînant une autre, ils en sont venus à se réchauffer mutuellement, aussi bien émotionnellement que physiquement. Jack s'était approché avec lenteur, jusqu'à ce que ses lèvres frôlent celle de son second. Sam était réticente, elle ne voulait pas d'une nuit sans lendemain, elle l'aimait trop pour ça. Jack prit tout son temps pour la convaincre, alternant caresses et baisers jusqu'à ce qu'elle succombe et se laisse enfin aller.

C'est un moment de pur bonheur qu'ils partagèrent. Ils avaient fusionné, jamais ils n'avaient connu telle osmose dans leur vie. Comme s'ils étaient faits pour être ensemble. Comme s'ils étaient les deux pièces d'un même tout.

Ils pensaient mourir et leur bonheur était pourtant sans égal.

**Lendemain matin,**

**Toujours sur la planète**

J : Carter debout, dit-il en la secouant par l'épaule

La jeune femme ne répondit pas

J (haussant la voix) : Carter, debout, c'est pas le moment de faire la sieste, la cavalerie est arrivée.

Sam ouvrit les yeux et sourit lorsque la première chose qu'elle vit était le visage de son compagnon.

S : qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

J : un vaisseau Tokra est en orbite, il faut rejoindre la clairière de l'autre côté de la forêt avant que les goaul'd ne le remarque.

S (s'habillant rapidement) : comment ont-ils réussi à être là si vite ?

J : la terre a contacté votre père, et par chance il y avait un vaisseau qui était dans les parages alors on va pouvoir rentrer à la maison. Répondit-il avant de prendre la route

Sam avait bien remarqué qu'il était distant. Il l'avait appelé « Carter » et la vouvoyait, ce qui était très mauvais signe.

S (courant) : Jack attend moi !

Il ne ralentit pas l'allure mais s'adressa à elle d'un ton qui se voulait sans réplique

J : c'est colonel O'Neill

S (effrayée) : qu…quoi ?

J (se tournant vers elle) : vous êtes idiote ou quoi Carter ? Ce qui s'est passé hier n'était qu'une erreur, une regrettable erreur qui ne se reproduira plus !

S (contenant ses larmes) : tu mens ! Tu ne peux pas faire ça !

J : pour la dernière fois Carter, tâchez d'être respectueux envers votre supérieur ou je serais dans l'obligation de faire un rapport, suis-je assez clair cette fois ?

S (se mettant au garde à vous) : A vos ordres colonel tonna t-elle froidement.

**_Fin du flash-back_**

J : je voulais protéger votre carrière et je pensais que vous alliez regretter ce qui s'était passé, si ça n'avait tenu qu'à moi, tout aurait été différent.

S (ne prêtant pas attention aux paroles de son ancien supérieur): ensuite c'est très simple, le colonel faisait tout pour m'éviter et me traitait comme une bleue, c'est pour cette raison que je demandais à partir pour des missions scientifiques. Deux semaines plus tard j'ai appris que j'étais enceinte, alors je suis partie sans me retourner c'était le mieux pour lui comme pour moi. J'en avais assez de toute cette pression et de son comportement. J'étais épuisée.

Janet : comment se fait-il que je n'ai jamais remarqué dans tes analyses que t'étais enceinte avant ton départ ?

S : les protéines de jolinar t'en ont empêché. C'est aussi pour ça que j'ai gardé contact avec le projet, le médecin qui devait me suivre devait être au courant du projet afin de ne pas être surpris par mes analyses sanguines.

D : et pourquoi ne pas être resté en contact avec nous ?

S : parce que je voulais oublier, le SGC, SG1, tout ce qui me rappelait ce matin là. Et je suis certaine que vous auriez tenté de me dissuader de partir ou voulu me ramener par la suite et c'était hors de question.

T : je comprends Samantha

S (souriant) : merci, Teal'c

H : est-ce que vous aller nous aider ?

S : ai-je vraiment le choix ?

H : le sergent Shall va vous briefer.

S : je veux que des quartiers soient mis à ma disposition et que de la nourriture soit achetée à mon fils.

H : ce sera fait, vous n'avez qu'à prendre vos anciens quartiers

S (en se levant) : d'accord

Janet : Sam attend moi !

S (sans se retourner) : j'aimerai être seule, si ça ne vous ennui pas ! Je vais vous aider c'est déjà pas mal mais j'ai horreur qu'on me force la main…

à suivre...


	5. Chapter 5

Sur ce, elle partie dans ses anciens quartiers, elle déposa Matt sur le lit, plaça un oreiller de chaque côté du bébé pour ne pas qu'il tombe. Sachant qu'il dormirait pendant 2h, la jeune femme avait le temps d'étudier un peu le problème de la porte. Des équipes étaient en danger de l'autre côté depuis près de 4 jours.

Une fois qu'elle fut mise au courant du dysfonctionnement et des tentatives infructueuses tentées, elle se mit au travail.

La porte gérait un flux d'énergie trop important, si cela continuait comme ça tout pouvait finir par exploser, de quoi raser les alentours sur des kilomètres.

Donc, il fallait commencer par arrêter l'augmentation d'énergie, ensuite la réguler et enfin réinitialiser la porte afin de pouvoir l'ouvrir.

Plusieurs jours non-stop en prévision. Ses seuls moments de pauses elle prévoyait de les passer avec son fils pour le nourrir notamment mais aussi pour jouer avec lui… il n'y a aucune chance pour que quelqu'un d'autre s'en occupe à sa place et surtout pas Jack.

Une fois que deux heures furent écoulées, Sam cessa ce qu'elle avait entreprit et se dirigea vers ses quartiers. Mattew était réveillé et s'était assis en attendant sa mère.

Quand il la vit arrivé, un sourire éclaira son visage d'angelot et il se mit à taper dans ses mains en l'appelant « maman ».

S (le prenant dans ses bras) : coucou mon chéri. Dit-elle en l'embrassant au sommet de sa tête. Et si on commençait par changer cette couche ensuite on irait déjeuner, il doit y avoir des petits pots pour toi au mess, ce sera plus consistant que ton repas de ce matin.

L'ancien major avait prit la direction du mess tout en parlant à son fils. Ses anciens collègues se retournaient sur son passage, la voir était si inattendu surtout avec un petit bambin dans ses bras. Certains lui souriaient, d'autres la saluaient comme avant et les nouvelles recrues la déshabillaient du regard mais Sam ne prêta attention ni aux uns ni aux autres. Elle n'avait d'yeux que pour son fils.

Quand elle entra dans le mess un silence l'accueilli, elle releva la tête, fière, et prit un plateau où elle posa de la nourriture pour elle alors qu'elle avait placé son fils sur sa hanche. Elle délaissa le plateau quelques instants pour aller dans la cuisine demander le nécessaire pour Matt. Ensuite, elle regarda l'ensemble de la pièce pour trouver une table vide, évitant de se mêler à SG1 et Janet.

Une table tout au fond, à l'abri des regards l'attendait, c'était parfait. Elle posa son fils sur une chaise, puis son petit pot sur la table. Elle alla chercher son plateau sous les regards inquisiteurs de tous. Elle posa sa nourriture un peu plus loin sur la table et mis son fils devant elle, assis sur cette dernière. Elle lui mit son bavoir et commença à lui donner des cuillerées de son repas.

L'enfant avait l'air de se régaler, il mangeait joyeusement sous le regard attendrit de sa maman. Une fois que son estomac fut bien rempli, la jeune femme le remit sur une chaise pour pouvoir manger à son tour.

Tous deux rassasiés, elle reprit son fils dans ses bras n'adressant toujours aucune parole ni même un geste vers ses anciens compagnons.

Sam retourna dans ses quartiers pour prendre le siège de Mattew où elle l'installa, il n'était pas l'heure de la sieste et elle avait besoin de se défouler. Elle se changea et partie en salle de sport avec son précieux trésor.

**Salle de sport**

Comme au mess précédemment, elle ne se préoccupa guère des soldats présents. Elle déposa son fils prêt du punching-ball et mit des gants. Elle commença à cogner pour évacuer sa colère. Elle ne voulait pas être là, elle s'était jurée de ne plus remettre les pieds ici et de ne plus les revoir, mais le sort en avait décidé autrement. Elle frappait de plus en plus fort, sous les regards des soldats présents qui avaient cessés leurs activités et de celui de son petit bonhomme.

Steven (entrant dans la salle): hey regardez les mecs, y a une nouvelle !

Lee : pas mal

Steven : canon tu veux dire

Ce dernier s'approcha du sac de sable et le maintient, Sam arrêta de taper et le regarda.

S : j'ai bientôt fini alors si vous voulez bien le lâcher votre tour viendra juste après.

St (souriant) : je voulais juste vous aider

S : pas la peine, merci

St (souriant) : j'insiste

S : écoutez, je ne cherche pas les ennuis alors si vous voulez bien me laisser tranquille ça m'éviterai de devoir vous donner une correction devant vos amis et surtout devant mon fils.

St : vous êtes très présomptueuse mademoiselle en plus d'être jolie. Ça vous dirait de venir prendre un café.

S : bon je vais être claire, lâchez-moi ou je vous envoi à l'infirmerie.

St (riant) : vous feriez presque peur ma jolie…

C'est ce moment que choisirent Teal'c et Jack pour entrer. Ils virent la scène et se mirent à sourire. Le pauvre gars n'avait aucune chance.

S : je vous aurais prévenue dit-elle en lui lançant une bonne droite dans le ventre qui le mit à genoux.

Maintenant vous allez ouvrir grand vos oreilles. Je ne suis pas « votre jolie » ni même votre amie. Alors si jamais à l'avenir on se croise vous m'appellerez docteur ou madame Carter. M'avez-vous compris cette fois ? Dit-elle en retirant ses gants.

St (reprenant son souffle avec difficulté) : oui c'est très clair madame.

S : bien dit-elle en se relevant. Elle prit son fils et se dirigea vers la sortie. Que dirais-tu d'une bonne douche Mattew ? Sourit-elle

T : joli coup Major Carter ! Dit-il en inclinant la tête

S : merci Teal'c mais je ne suis plus major !

Elle partie de la salle sans même un regard en arrière, sans un regard pour le père de son fils, rien.

Jack aurait voulu la suivre, il aurait voulu qu'ils s'expliquent, il aurait voulu prendre son fils dans ses bras, mais il enfila les gants et attendit Teal'c sur le ring. Alors que tous les autres soldats sortaient de la salle.

La colère l'aveuglait et la tristesse emplissait son cœur. Il donnait des coups désordonnés, il frappait au hasard. Teal'c avait bien vu qu'il ne cherchait qu'à évacuer sa peine et sa rage alors il ne riposta pas, il para ses attaques uniquement, jusqu'à ce que Jack s'arrête de lui-même.

J (à genoux sur le ring) : j'ai un fils Teal'c

T : je sais O'Neill

J : j'ai tout gâché avec elle, je pensais vraiment faire le mieux pour elle. Je croyais que si je la repoussais, elle garderait sa carrière, continuerait de travailler ici, faire ce qu'elle a toujours aimé. Que peut-être on resterait amis ou même juste collègues. Et qu'un jour, elle rencontrerait son prince charmant. Je ne savais pas qu'elle tenait à moi autant que ça. Elle est jeune avec la vie devant elle, pourquoi elle aurait voulut d'un vieux militaire comme moi ?

Et maintenant, elle me déteste alors que je l'aime comme un fou. Et nous avons un bébé, un petit garçon que je ne verrais jamais grandir à cause de ma stupidité…

Il frappa rageusement le sol.

T : elle ne vous déteste pas, le major Carter est seulement déçu et en colère. Croyez-vous qu'elle aurait gardé votre enfant si elle vous détestait, vous, le père ?

J : j'en sais rien Teal'c, j'en sais rien dit-il en prenant la direction des vestiaires.

**Pendant ce temps,**

**Salle de contrôle**

Sam travaillait sur un moyen de répartir l'énergie que générait la porte en attendant de trouver comment arrêter cet accroissement des flux. Elle surveillait tout de même son fils du coin de l'œil qui jouait dans son siège avec des clefs.

Il commençait à bailler mais Sam devait encore faire des réglages, elle ne pouvait pas quitter sa place pour le moment. Alors, elle commença à chanter une petite berceuse pour que son fils s'endorme, tout en continuant ses manoeuvres.

Le général Hammond et Jacob qui étaient venus voir l'avancement des travaux, l'écoutèrent et regardaient attendrit Matt tomber petit à petit dans le sommeil.

Sam était aussi douée dans son rôle de mère, que dans celui de scientifique ou de soldat, pensèrent les deux généraux.

Sa dérivation achevée, la jeune femme alla déposer son fils dans ses quartiers. L'embrassant une dernière fois avant de sortir. Elle se dirigea vers le mess pour prendre un café, la nuit promettait d'être longue, vraiment très longue. La caféine l'aiderait à rester éveillée.

Les heures défilaient sans que l'ancien major ne s'en rende réellement compte. Les premières heures de la matinée s'égrainaient doucement alors qu'elle finissait d'arrêter le flux d'énergie de s'accroître. Voilà un problème de réglé. Plus de danger pour Cheyenne Mountain et ses environs. Mais il restait encore à trouver un moyen d'établir un vortex.

Elle était en train de s'étirer lorsqu'elle entendit les petits cris plaintifs de son fils derrière elle. Sam se retourna vivement et constata que Matt était dans les bras de Jack. Elle se leva furieuse.

S (criant): mais qu'est-ce que vous faites à mon fils ?

J (surpris) : rien. Il était réveillé, il doit avoir faim alors je vous l'ai amené.

S (criant) : je pensais avoir été claire lorsque je vous ai dit de ne pas vous approcher de Matt.

J : c'était juste pour vous rendre service et le petit pleurait, je n'allais pas rester là sans rien faire !!

S : je ne vous ai rien demandé et si vous vouliez vous rendre utile, il fallait juste me faire prévenir !

J (haussant le ton) : mais c'est mon fils, je n'aillais pas le laisser pleurer, quel père laisserait son enfant effrayé dans un lieu inconnu en train de pleurer ?

S : je vous l'ai dit vous ne serez jamais son père. Dit-elle en partant vers ses quartiers.

J (la rattrapant) : que vous le vouliez ou non cet enfant est aussi le mien ! Vous n'êtes pas la sainte vierge, on l'a créé à deux ce petit bonhomme !

Sam ne répondit pas et franchit la porte de ses quartiers, la refermant juste derrière elle avant que Jack n'entre.

J : la discussion n'est pas terminée !

S : elle l'est pour moi alors sortez d'ici

J : je ne sortirai pas d'ici avant qu'on est discuté une fois pour toute !

S : je n'ai rien à vous dire !

J : eh bien moi si !!

S : c'est trop tard ! Vous avez été assez clair il y a quelques mois, il me semble ! Le sujet est clos !

J (doucement): j'ai fait une grosse erreur, je le sais mais…

S (furieuse et triste): c'est bon vous me l'avez déjà dit !

J : non, je veux dire… il se passa sa main sur sa nuque signe de nervosité chez lui. Il ne savait pas comment dire ce qu'il avait sur le cœur.

S : écoutez, vous m'avez fait assez de mal jusqu'à présent alors j'aimerai juste que vous partiez.

J : je ne peux pas !

A suivre...


	6. Chapter 6

J : je ne peux pas !

S (élevant le ton, la voix brisée par l'émotion) : bon sang ! Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? Me dire encore que c'était une erreur ? Ou que vous pensiez que vous alliez mourir et que vous vouliez juste coucher avec moi ? Que ça n'avait rien de personnel, que c'était uniquement physique ? Que vous…

J : NON dit-il en criant. Surprenant à la fois Sam et Matt qui se mit à pleurer.

Sam se saisit de son fils qu'elle avait précédemment déposé sur le lit et le plaça tout contre son cœur pour le calmer.

J : j'étais sincère cette nuit là continua t-il en s'asseyant sur le lit. Son regard était dirigé vers le sol, il jouait avec ses mains, refusant de croiser son regard.

Ce fut l'une des plus belles nuits de ma vie. J'attendais depuis si longtemps qu'on franchisse le pas tous les deux. Mais je savais que c'était impossible, le règlement…

Si ça n'avait tenu qu'à moi, je vous aurais courtisé dès notre rencontre mais vous êtes belle, intelligente, toujours respectueuse des règles et si indispensable au projet que j'ai toujours refusé qu'on se rapproche. J'ai toujours mis une distance entre nous mais cette nuit là, tout était différent. Je pensais que c'était la fin pour nous et je ne voulais pas qu'on quitte cette terre sans que vous sachiez ce que je ressens pour vous. Alors quand au petit matin j'ai su qu'on allait vivre, j'ai pris la décision de rétablir cette ligne qui n'aurait jamais été franchie en temps normal.

S : pourquoi ?

J : mais c'est évident !

S : vous aviez si peur que ça ?

J : pas pour moi ! Moi ma vie est déjà toute tracée mais la votre… vous aviez tellement à perdre et si peu à y gagner…

S : qui vous a donné le droit d'agir à ma place ? Qu'est-ce que vous saviez de ce que je voulais ou non dans ma vie ? Et de ce qui est bon pour moi ?

J : je pensais que vous regretteriez ce qui c'était passé. Alors je me suis protégé d'un éventuel rejet et je vous ai protégé des éventuelles retombées qu'il y aurait eu si on avait continué.

Mais tout ne s'est pas passé comme prévu

S : c'est le moins qu'on puisse dire ! Si seulement vous m'aviez parlé au lieu de jouer la carte de l'autorité, on aurait réglé les problèmes ensemble et vous auriez su que ma carrière n'était rien à côté de l'amour que je vous portais.

Sam vit les épaules de son ancien supérieur s'affaisser davantage.

_J (pensant) : elle a utilisé le passé, elle m'aimait et ce n'est plus le cas aujourd'hui, peut-être est-ce mieux ainsi ? _

J : je suis désolé pour tout ça, vraiment. Si j'avais su j'aurais agi autrement.

S : il suffisait de demander si vous aviez des doutes

J : vous me connaissez, je ne suis pas du genre à faire ça.

S : dommage cette fois ça en valait la peine.

J : je sais. Est-ce que vous me pardonnerez un jour ? Dit-il en levant son regard pour l'ancrer dans le sien.

S (les larmes au coin des yeux): je ne sais pas. Vous m'avez fait mal, si mal, j'ai cru que je n'avais été qu'un jouet entre vos mains toutes ces années. J'ai cru n'avoir été qu'un trophée sur le tableau de chasse de Jack O'Neill. Vous savez ce que ça fait de se sentir trahi ? C'est ce que je ressentais, vous étiez mon ami et cette nuit là vous avez été mon amour et le lendemain vous avez tout brisé, je n'étais rien de plus qu'un soldat sous vos ordres.

J : je ne suis qu'un idiot et je regrette sincèrement mon comportement. J'ai tout gâché. Je vais vous laisser finit-il en se levant.

S : attendez !

Jack se retourna, se demandant si elle allait l'achever en lui disant ses quatre vérités ou le gifler.

S : je sais que vous voulez vous racheter et je sais que la famille est quelque chose d'essentiel à vos yeux. Alors je me disais que puisque je dois me reposer quelques heures vous pourriez vous occuper de Matt pour moi

J : vous êtes sérieuse ? Sourit-il, heureux de cette proposition si inattendue.

S : vous devez le faire manger et jouer un peu dit-elle en déposant son petit ange dans les bras de son père. Pendant ce temps je vais dormir. Elle lui donna les affaires nécessaire et se coucha sous l'œil attendrit et surpris de Jack.

Il sortit discrètement de la pièce et conduisit son fils au mess pour le nourrir. La journée s'annonçait bien finalement. Sa relation avec Sam s'améliorait et il pouvait faire la connaissance de son fils. Le colonel avait encore du mal à se faire à l'idée qu'il était père à nouveau. Mais il se jura de ne plus faire les mêmes erreurs que par le passé et si Sam le voulait bien, il serait présent pour eux deux.

La bataille était loin d'être gagnée mais c'était une guerre qu'il était prêt à mener.

Quelques heures plus tard, au détour d'un couloir, il croisa Daniel. Ce dernier était assez étonné de le voir avec Matt dans les bras.

D : vous ne l'avez pas kidnappé ou moins ?!

J : ça va pas chez vous !! C'est Sam qui me l'a confié, elle se repose en attendant.

D : et où allez-vous comme ça ?

J : je me suis dit que l'air frais lui ferait du bien !

D : vous avez…

J : oui, j'ai l'autorisation du général

D : et …

J : et j'ai laissé un mot à Sam pour ne pas qu'elle s'inquiète, alors content ?

D : ne vous fâchez pas ! Je surveille juste pour ne pas que vous fassiez encore une bêtise.

J : votre confiance en moi me va droit au cœur dit-il ironique

D : je n'ai jamais dit que je ne vous faisais pas confiance !!

J : si

D : non

J : si

D : non

J : si !! Et maintenant p'tit scarabée laissez-moi passer que je puisse aller me promener avec mon fils.

C'est sur ces dernières paroles qu'il partit rejoindre le monde extérieur avec son précieux trésor qu'il avait prit soin d'emmitoufler chaudement.

Le soleil brillait mais le vent restait un peu froid, le petit blouson qu'il avait mit à Matt n'était pas de trop. Le colonel parlait à son fils doucement pour ne pas l'effrayer. Il lui expliquait ce qu'il lui apprendrait quand il grandirait. Le base-ball, le hockey, regarder les Simpson ensemble…

Il prit place à l'ombre d'un arbre sur l'herbe, tout en continuant son récit des étoiles dans les yeux. Les projets d'avenir fusaient dans son esprit à la vitesse de la lumière. Il regagna la base pour le repas de midi, il se dirigea au mess pour nourrir le petit. Ce dernier avait fait sa sieste sous l'œil bien veillant de son père.

Il vit Sam attablée et se dirigea vers elle, un sourire ornant son visage. La jeune femme ne l'avait pas vu, elle était plongée dans ses calculs afin d'arriver à ouvrir la porte.

Il tira une chaise et la regarda travailler en silence, elle était totalement immergée dans son travail et c'est les babillements de son fils qui l'ont sorti de sa torpeur.

S : ça fait longtemps que vous êtes là dit-elle en tendant les bras vers son fils qui jouait joyeusement avec les plaques militaire de son père.

J : environs 10 minutes !! Sourit-il

S (surprise) : pourquoi ne pas me l'avoir fait savoir ?

J : vous sembliez occuper et je pouvais attendre.

S (regardant son fils en souriant) : il a été sage ?

J : oh un vrai petit ange !

S : je parlais à mon fils ajouta t-elle en souriant

J (gêné) : oh !

La jeune femme se mit à rire discrètement de sa plaisanterie. Jack était étonné et à la fois ravi de l'entendre rire, ça faisait tellement plaisir de la voir heureuse. Ça semblait une éternité qu'elle n'avait pas été comme ça. Un sourire éclatant sur le visage et des étoiles plein les yeux.

J : est-ce que vous avez bientôt terminé de réparer la porte ?

S : il me reste quelques calculs et la solution ne devrait pas tarder mais il faut encore que je la mettre en pratique après !!

J : oh ne vous inquiétez pas vous allez y arriver !

S : j'en suis moins sûr mais il n'y a plus de risque pour la base et les environs, c'est déjà ça.

J : bravo ! Est-ce que vous aller pouvoir vous en occuper ou je peux le prendre avec moi cet après midi ? Fit-il en désignant Matt de la tête

S : je vais rester avec lui un peu et le mettre au lit mais si vous voulez le prendre ensuite c'est d'accord.

J : c'est vrai ?! Je peux rester avec lui ?

S : je ne suis pas aussi fourbe que vous le pensez apparemment ! Je ne dis jamais quelque chose sans le penser, MOI dit-elle en insistant lourdement sur le dernier mot.

J : je l'ai mérité je crois ?!

S : désolée fit-elle en baissant le regard

J : non, non, ne vous excusez pas ! Je l'ai vraiment mérité !

S : je n'aurais pas du dire ça. On avait dit qu'on en parlerait plus.

J : je sais que cette situation est vraiment difficile et que aurez besoin de temps mais je préfère vous entendre me dire des réflexions comme ça que rien du tout. Vous êtes vraiment géniale de me donner une autre chance après ce que j'ai fait et de pouvoir connaître mon… notre fils. Merci beaucoup pour ça.

S : je sais ce que représente un enfant pour vous.

J : …

S : bon je vais y aller…

Elle se leva de table, alla déposer son plateau tout en prenant de quoi nourrir son petit bonhomme dont la faim commençait à se faire sentir.

Quand elle retourna travailler, elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait oublié quelque chose dans ses quartiers, elle refit la route en sens inverse en se traitant d'imbécile.

Sam ouvrit la porte doucement pour ne pas réveiller Mattew, mais resta ébahie devant la scène qu'elle avait devant les yeux.

à suivre...


	7. Chapter 7

_Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews... ça nous encourage à continuer l'écriture..._

* * *

Son fils dormait toujours à point fermé et Jack était allongé près de lui, semblant dormir également. Mais que faisait-il là ? L'ancien major s'approcha doucement, prit ce qu'elle avait oublié et regarda tendrement le père et le fils dormir. Quel charmant tableau pensa t-elle !

Dommage que ce ne soit qu'éphémère et que dans quelques heures, elle doive reprendre sa vie comme avant. Elle déposa un baiser sur le front de son fils, se releva, hésita un instant avant de faire la même chose à son ancien supérieur. Que sa peau lui avait manqué !

C'était si doux de ressentir à nouveau ces sentiments. C'était si bon d'être ici comme avant, Jack dormant dans ses quartiers, près de leur enfant. C'est ainsi que tout aurait du être depuis le départ mais le destin en avait décidé autrement. Et l'avenir ? Est-ce qu'ils allaient être une famille ? Ou au moins des amis ? Elle l'aimait encore et voulait tout faire pour que ça marche cette fois, mais elle avait besoin de temps pour lui pardonner, pour lui faire confiance à nouveau.

Elle devait d'abord refermer les blessures encore à vif causées par Jack. Elle pensait avoir oublié et dépassé tout ça ! Quelle foutaise ! Tout était encore là. L'amour, la peur, la douleur, la tristesse, l'amertume et la rancune. Mais elle allait tout faire pour réussir là où elle avait échoué il y a quelques mois : conquérir Jack O'Neill et lui faire admettre ce qu'il lui avait refusé le lendemain de leur nuit en amoureux.

Il allait devoir la récupérer et peut-être même qu'elle allait lui en faire baver un petit peu après pensa t-elle en souriant. C'était sur ces dernières pensées qu'elle reprit le chemin vers la salle de contrôle, souriant de son « plan ». Jack ouvrit les yeux en souriant. Elle l'avait embrassé. Sur le front, certes mais embrassé tout de même. Il plongea vraiment dans le sommeil quelques minutes plus tard.

**Début de soirée,**

**Même jour**

Sam avait travaillé d'arrache pied pour terminer ses équations et réunir tout ce dont elle avait besoin pour réparer la porte. Mais là, elle était trop fatigué pour terminer. Elle avait réussi à ouvrir un vortex aujourd'hui mais il était trop instable pour faire rentrer les équipes mais assez pour prendre des nouvelles grâce à la sonde vidéo. Tout le monde était en vie. Il ne restait plus qu'à stabiliser le vortex et le tour serait joué. Mais ça attendrait demain. Oui, demain. Tout danger était écarté donc ça attendrait quelques heures. La jeune femme avait besoin de repos et surtout de voir son fils. Il lui manquait terriblement.

Elle se dirigea dans ses quartiers, espérant trouver « ses hommes » mais il n'en fut rien. Sam questionna quelques soldats pour savoir où ils étaient. A la surface. Ils étaient à la surface. Pourquoi n'y avait-elle pas pensé ?

Elle couru presque jusqu'à l'extérieur, impatiente de serrer son Matt dans ses bras.

Jack était allongé sur l'herbe, son fils sur son torse, lui racontant des histoires sur les étoiles. Sam l'entendit évoquer son frère : Charlie, alors elle ne fit pas remarquer sa présence, attendant un meilleur moment.

J : vous pouvez approcher, je ne vais pas vous manger dit-il sans la regarder.

Elle s'installa en silence près de lui en position assise et observa le ciel avec attention.

M : maman

Sam sourit et le prit dans ses bras. Tu m'a manqué mon chéri prononça doucement l'ancien major.

S : vous savez, il sait qui est son père et qu'il a un frère.

J : vous lui en avez parlé ?

S : bien sûr! Il est encore trop jeune pour comprendre mais je ne lui cache rien.

J : merci de m'inclure dans sa vie malgré mon comportement.

S : il ne tient qu'à vous de vous faire pardonner. Dit-elle si doucement que Jack du tendre l'oreille pour l'entendre, croyant un instant avoir rêvé.

J : je suis assez maladroit dans ce domaine, je crois ne pas être celui qu'il vous faut…

S (se levant) : comme vous voulez !

J : non attendez !!

Sam s'arrêta mais resta dos à lui.

J : ça ne veut pas dire que je ne veux pas essayer. Mais il va falloir que m'aidiez. Je vous ai déjà fait du mal et j'aimerai ne pas recommencer. Dites-moi ce que je dois faire. Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?

S (se retournant): je veux un père présent pour mon fils, je veux que vous me fassiez oublier CE matin là, je veux que vous soyez là pour moi, je veux que vous me preniez dans vos bras…

Il la prit dans ses bras, la serra tendrement en l'embrassant sur le front.

J : je vais être là Sam, tellement souvent que vous… tu vas en avoir assez de me voir.

La jeune femme releva la tête au moment où Jack avait choisi de la tutoyer.

S (souriant) : on se tutoie ?

J (souriant) : ça fait trop bourgeois, les personnes qui se vouvoie alors qu'elles partagent un enfant, tu ne trouves pas ?

S (le regardant dans les yeux) : si. Et je ne vais jamais me lasser de toi. J'arrive pas à me passer de toi. Malgré ce que t'as fait, je me surprends à t'aimer encore alors que je devrais t'arracher les yeux… sourit-elle.

J : je vais me rattraper répondit-il avec douceur, promis.

Il s'abaissa avec lenteur, frôla ses lèvres pour un baiser léger plein de promesses. C'est ce moment que choisi Matt pour montrer sa présence, ce qui fit sourire le couple.

S : on rentre ? Il commence à faire froid et notre fils doit avoir faim.

J : on y va dit-il en lui tendant la main. La jeune femme la saisit en souriant.

Tout était facile, peut-être trop ? Mais peu importait, ils allaient être ensemble. Ils iraient doucement pour ne pas faire de faux pas.

Leur arrivée dans la base fut assez remarquée. Daniel souriait à la limite de la niaiserie, les soldats se retournaient sur leur passage, et les généraux, Hammond et Carter, qui allaient au mess étaient un peu étonnés.

La petite famille ne prêtait guère attention aux regards des autres. Ils étaient dans leur monde, tout nouveau, tout beau, rien ne pouvait faire exploser cette bulle de bonheur qui les entourait. Ils pénétrèrent dans les quartiers de Sam, le temps de poser leur veste et prendre un bavoir pour Matt, puis allèrent au mess.

Un silence se fit quand ils franchirent les portes. Ils se regardèrent puis décidèrent de ne pas faire attention aux soldats. Ils prirent place autour de la table.

J (se levant) : qu'est-ce que tu veux ? De la gelée bleue dit-il souriant.

S (souriant) : en dessert ! Mais avant j'aimerai bien quelque chose de plus consistant surtout si je dois travailler tôt demain matin !

J : oh je pensai être le dessert… répondit-il avec malice.

S : je pourrai en prendre deux fit-elle avec aplomb

J (faussement en colère) : Carter savez-vous à qui vous parlez ?!

S : oui, aux dernières nouvelles, il s'agit de Jack O'Neill, père de mon enfant et accessoirement mon compagnon…

J (joueur): t'as changé depuis la dernière fois ! Tu fais preuve de beaucoup d'assurance, fais attention ça pourrait te jouer des tours…

S : je suis terrifiée !! Feignit-elle en mimant un tremblement.

J (se penchant pour l'embrasser) : si tu crois que je ne vais pas me venger !!

S (après le baiser) : si c'est ça ta vengeance, je risque de continuer !!

J : tu sais que j'ai une certaine réputation ici et t'es en train de tout faire voler en éclat !! On est dans un lieu « public ».

S : alors arrête de discuter et va chercher de quoi nous rassasier, on meurt de faim.

J : oui chef dit-il en lui volant un chaste baiser.

Sam rayonnait de bonheur. C'est fou comme les choses peuvent changer en si peu de temps. Il avait suffit de quelques secondes pour briser leur relation quelques mois plus tôt et là il avait suffit de très peu de temps pour recoller les morceaux. Enfin, tout n'était pas réglé mais c'était en bonne voie.

Jack déposa le plateau de son ancien second devant elle, ce qui la tira de ses pensées.

J : alors on rêve ?

S : un peu

J : j'espère que ce que je t'ai pris te plaira.

S : c'est parfait dit-elle en regardant toute cette garniture.

J : je vais nourrir ce p'tit bonhomme pendant que tu te rassasies ajouta t-il en prenant Matt.

S : merci

J : tout le plaisir est pour moi

Le repas se passa calmement et l'heure d'aller se reposer avait sonné. Les derniers réglages et les premiers essais avec la porte avaient lieux à 6h00 tapante.

Jack raccompagna sa « famille » jusqu'au quartiers de Sam et s'apprêtait à rejoindre les siens lorsque la jeune femme l'arrêta.

S : reste

J : je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée

S : s'il te plait reste, juste pour dormir ajouta-elle en rougissant légèrement au sourire que Jack lui envoyait.

J : d'accord mais ne me réveille pas à la même heure que toi, je tiens à faire ma grasse matinée tant que je le peux encore.

S (riant) : c'est promis.

Ils s'installèrent dans le lit tous les trois, prenant soin de mettre le bébé entre eux pour plus de sécurité et surtout pour éviter toute tentation. Ils dormirent du sommeil du juste et Sam partit comme prévu sans bruit au petit matin, laissant ainsi ses deux hommes à leurs rêves respectifs.

A suivre...


	8. Chapter 8

_Merci pour vos reviews, elles nous ont fait très plaisir. _

_Voici la fin de cette fic; à bientôt pour la prochaine!_

* * *

**6hoo, salle de contrôle**

Hammond et Jacob étaient déjà là lorsque Sam arriva. Son sourire s'effaça quand son père croisa son regard. Il devait se faire pardonner, Jack avait bien réussit lui alors pourquoi cela ne serait-il pas possible pour son cas ? Il tenait à sa fille comme à la prunelle de ses yeux. Sam se mit à sa place, fit les réglages et entama l'activation de la porte.

Le premier essai fut un échec, le second la porte s'ouvrit mais le vortex était vraiment très instable. La troisième fois fut finalement la bonne. Un sourire éclaira le visage du général Hammond, ses hommes allaient rentrer au bercail, quelle bonne nouvelle.

H : merci major… Docteur Carter dit-il en se reprenant

Ja : bravo, chérie, je savais que tu y arriverais, t'es la meilleure.

Sam n'adressa aucun regard à son père et se tourna vers son ancien supérieur, le visage neutre.

S : merci général. Puisque mon travail est fini, j'aimerai pouvoir rentrer chez moi.

H : bien sûr, une voiture vous raccompagnera quand vous le voudrez.

S : dans une heure cela devrait être bon, le temps de réunir mes affaires !

H : j'avais pensé que vous resteriez un peu. Les soldats voudront vous remercier pour votre aide.

S : je n'ai fait que mon travail, contrainte et forcée, mais si j'ai accepté ce n'est en aucun cas pour la gloire. Alors merci de votre offre mais j'aimerai quitter cette base le plus rapidement possible et surtout ne pas y revenir. Sur ce, au revoir. Dit-elle avant de s'éclipser.

H : j'avais vraiment pensé qu'elle voudrait rester et reprendre son poste. Quel gâchis !

Ja : je vais aller lui parler.

**Quartiers de Sam**

Quelques coups furent portés à la porte alors que Sam était dans la salle de bain en train de ramasser ses affaires. Jack venait d'emmener leur fils déjeuner, alors qu'elle préparait son départ.

S (criant): entrez

Ja : …

Jacob était entré et attendait patiemment que sa fille arrive. Quand ce fut le cas, il vit le visage fermé de cette dernière. Cela s'annonçait difficile, vraiment très difficile.

S (froide) : qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

Ja (maladroit) : j'aimerai que tu restes

S : je n'en ai aucune envie.

Ja : c'est faux et tu le sais. Tu aimes ce métier, tu aimes travailler des heures sur des problèmes incompréhensibles dans ton labo, tu aimes aider ton prochain, tu as des amis ici…. C'est ton rêve qui se réalise. Tu t'épanouies quand t'es ici, je le sais, tu le sais aussi. C'est ici chez toi.

S : c'est trop tard.

Ja : il n'est jamais trop tard.

S : bien sûr que si. J'ai changé, tout a changé et puis j'ai démissionné et quand bien même je revenais, j'aime Jack alors notre relation serait impossible. C'est mieux ainsi. On va être une famille maintenant c'est l'essentiel. Notre relation est déjà si fragile, je ne veux pas…

Ja : je suis sûr qu'on peut trouver une manière pour toi de revenir tout en conservant ta famille.

S (fixant ses yeux dans les siens) : tu crois ?

Ja (souriant) : j'en suis certain. J'aimerai m'excuser pour la manière dont je t'ai amené ici et aussi pour toutes ses années perdues. Si tu me laisses une dernière chance Sammy, j'aimerai pouvoir être un père pour toi et un grand-père pour Matt. Je t'aime tant chérie. Je suis vraiment désolé pour tout ça. Je n'avais jamais remarqué à quel point tu étais malheureuse.

S :…

Il s'approcha d'elle, fit glisser le revers de sa main sur la joue gauche de Sam.

S (se blottissant dans ses bras) : tu m'as manqué papa.

Ja (soufflant de soulagement) : toi aussi Sammy

Jack arriva à ce moment là. Il se mit à sourire en voyant les 2 « Carter » enlacés.

J : je dérange ?

S (souriant) : non, bien sûr que non

Ja : je vais aller voir Georges pour arranger tout ça dit-il en embrassant sa fille sur le front.

S : d'accord

Ja : Jack

J : Jacob

Jack s'approcha de sa compagne en souriant : alors qu'est-ce que tu caches ?

S (souriant) : comment ça ?

J : tu me parais bien joyeuse subitement

S : je me suis réconciliée avec Janet et mon père, alors tout va bien.

J (maussade) : tu vas bientôt partir ? Demanda t-il doucement en regardant son fils.

S : pas tout de suite tout compte fait

J (relevant la tête, souriant) : vraiment ?

S (souriant, plaçant ses bras autour de son cou) : vraiment ! Papa va demander au général pour que je reste dans le projet et que je sois stationnée ici.

J : oh ! Alors nous deux…

S (l'interrompant) : à condition qu'on puisse rester une famille.

J : tu veux qu'on reste ensemble et que tous les trois nous formions une famille ? Annonça t-il fou de joie

S : hum hum

J : je t'aime Sam dit-il avant de l'embrasser avec délectation !

S : ça tombe bien car moi aussi

Matt se mit à protester légèrement dans les bras de son père, les parents en sourirent et l'embrassèrent avec tendresse. Leur petit trésor riait à présent.

M : pa…pa…papa

J : il parle…il a dit papa ! T'as entendu Sam, il a dit papa éclata t-il de joie en faisant voler son fils dans les airs. Tous deux riant de bonheur.

Le bonheur ça devait être ça pensa Sam, une famille, des amis, un travail qu'elle apprécie. Et puis, après tout, l'erreur est humaine et le pardon la plus noble de vengeance alors pourquoi ne pas saisir cette seconde chance que la vie lui offrait. Tout ce dont elle avait rêvé était enfin à porter de main.

Une enveloppe glissa sous la porte, tandis que les rires résonnaient toujours dans les quartiers de la jeune femme. Celle-ci ouvrit la lettre et pensa que tout était enfin parfait.

Il était écrit : « _Major Samantha Carter rétablie dans ses fonctions au niveau recherches »_

Elle était de nouveau major, elle n'irait plus sur le terrain donc pourrait veiller sur son fils en évitant le danger. Et d'un autre côté, elle était près de ses amis et de son homme, que rêver de plus ?? Peut-être un mariage et d'autres enfants pensa t-elle en souriant. L'avenir le dirait.

**Fin.**


End file.
